


Savage

by DivineSquishy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hatesex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/pseuds/DivineSquishy
Summary: Dimitri’s fist is tangled into his hair, pulling his head back to bare his throat, his mouth biting at his pulse in a cheap imitation of something more intimate.Day Six: Hatesex/Sexualized Violence





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write those two idiots being happy? Only time will tell... 
> 
> Also, I totally skipped a day, sue me.
> 
> [Prompts used](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/187199138794/kinktober-2019)

Felix thought he knew where this was going the moment he threw his fist at Dimitri’s stupidly composed face, finally tearing through the mask, deflecting the punch the boar aimed at him out of pure reflex.

A trip to the professor’s office, a lecture maybe, but it certainly wasn’t this.

This: Dimitri’s fist is tangled into his hair, pulling his head back to bare his throat, his mouth biting at his pulse in a cheap imitation of something more intimate.

This: Felix growls in rage, somehow manages to throw the boar off him, aiming another punch at his already bloodied mouth, all the while grinding down against him, adrenaline surging.

This: Dimitri has always been larger, stronger than him and it feels almost inevitable when he manages to pin Felix down on his front, his arms twisted behind his back.

He kicks out anyway, bucks up against Dimitri in an attempt to throw him off - and if not that then to grind against the hard bulge pressed against his ass, drawing a sharp hiss from the boar, the grip on his arms tightening as Dimitri slips his free hand into Felix’s trousers, calloused fingers gripping harshly at his erection.

“_Fuck_,” Felix gasps, mentally tagging on a _you_, even as his cock jumps in Dimitri’s hand, still rubbing his ass back against Dimitri.

His arms burn from the pressure that’s being put on them, the quickly forming bruise on his face throbs, and he’s entirely certain the boar must be feeling no better, and yet it is alarming how quickly he spills into Dimitri’s hand, adrenaline surging when he does.

Perhaps it distracted Dimitri, but Felix manages to buck him off, back to his feet within moments and at least Dimitri has the grace to not comment on the light swaying motion when Felix stands too quickly.

He spits on the floor, saliva tinged pink with blood, narrowed eyes taking in Dimitri’s dishevelled form, the wet patch at the front of his trousers.

“Finish your fucking self off, boar, I won’t do it for you,” he hisses, whirling around to stride off.

And if he touches himself that night, thinking of that look Dimitri had given him, the way he’d clearly been affected by him, well, no one will ever know.


End file.
